Exam
by Anniebear91
Summary: Bakura is bored in an exam. Read if you liked 'the speech'. oneshot. R&R. Rated for language.


Bakura was extremely bored. The clock ticked over. 1 hour and 37 minuets to go. Who the fuck allowed 2 hour exams to become legal? Especially in something as stupid as General Studies. It was a bloody waste of time, slightly more than all the other exams! He frowned at his paper, scribbled writing gracing the sheets. He turned to the back of the answer book, he was uncontrollably bored and he didn't really give a fuck about carbon footprints or sporting spirit. Hell, unless it was his own, spirit didn't really matter. He picked up his half chewed pen and began to doodle. By the time he had finished, he looked proudly down at a badly drawn picture of Atemu been chased and eventually eaten by a cartoon shark. Damn, if he wasn't so good at stealing, he would have made an awesome artist. He then looked around the room to find the pointy haired teen. His eyes scanned the masses of hair until the large, flamboyant hair came into view. Bakura grinned to himself and his eyes glinted with amusement. He looked to the clock. 1 hours 28 minuets left. He raised his hand. A small, fat man plodded over, looking at the albino.

'I seem to have misplaced my pencil.' He smiled at the man, 'May I please borrow one?' the man nodded, before returning with a fresh new pencil. Now, been a pharaoh hating thief, 2 things crossed his mind. Should he,

Steal the pencil.

Use it as a weapon.

He pondered for a while, before deciding it would be pathetic to steal such a worthless item. Just then, he heard Ryou's voice over the mind link.

'_I know what you're thinking. Don't bother.'_

'_**Like hell you know what I'm thinking, and if you bother me again, I'll aim it at you.'**_

'_You're right, I had no idea you was going to throw a pencil at Yami. That's sad Bakura. Finish your paper.'_

'_**It's more boring than a friendship speech. I wrote a page, I think that is enough.'**_

'_No, it isn't. do the damned paper.'_

'_**I won't do it.'**_

'_I'll buy another toaster.'_

'_**And it will be a waste of money. They have way too many in the shadow realm, they could open a new store.'**_

'_We need one, and for the last time they are not evil.'_

'_**Yes they are. It fucking attacked me.'**_

'_You stuck a fork in it.'_

'_**It stole my money. I'm the fucking thief, not that damned contraption.'**_

'_Do your work.'_

'_**No.'**_

'_Suit yourself, Yami.' _The mind link closed. Good. The pest was gone. Bakura proceeded to bite the pencil into 5 pieces. He then took each piece between his fangs, sharpening it, before testing it on his arm to see if it drew blood. He watched as the fat man turned away, to make sure his plan would go unseen. He glanced back to the clock. 1 hour 11 minuets. He had now sharpened 5 tiny pieces of lead. He watched the fat man turn his back before taking aim against the pharaoh's neck. He drew back his hand, before throwing the pellet as hard as he could. He watched as it hit the teens neck, drawing blood. Atemu put a hand to his neck before looking at the blood, he turned around, eyes burning red. He glared to Malik, who was currently staring into space, and then to Bakura, who was smirking into space. Damned thief. He chose to be the 'bigger' person and ignored it. That was no fun, however. Bakura took the second pellet, and threw it again. Again it hit him.

'YOU STUPID THEIF!' The tri-coloured haired teen flipped. Bakura pointed to himself and pulled a mock innocence face as if to say 'who me?' before narrowing his eyes wickedly.

'Silence.' A voice came from a man at the front. He glared at the pharaoh, who turned around, complying. 55 minuets left. Bakura picked up another pellet.

'_Don't you dare.'_

'_**It's fun and you can't stop me.'**_

'_Toaster.'_

'_**I'll live with it. What I won't live through is this horrid form of torture. What do you people call it again?'**_

'_An exam.'_

'_**It's horrible. If they had these in Egypt, I would have confessed to everything. If they caught me of course.'**_

'_It isn't a torture method. It's to find out how smart we are. We get a grade at the end and it helps to our futures.'_

'_**Hikari, I am a 5000 year old spirit of a thief that recently got it's own body…what kind of future do you really think I have?'**_

'_Maybe one in banking?'_

'_**I don't need timed homework. I don't like it when I do it at home.'**_

'_It isn't homework. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate. Oh and Bakura…'_

'_**What?'**_

'_Don't throw it.'_

'_**No.'**_

With that, Bakura threw the 3rd pellet. Yami turned at glared at the white haired man again.

'Look to the front please.' The old man was talking again, and god was he a kill joy. Bakura had been thoroughly enjoying the anger on the smaller spirits face. 46 minuets left. God this was dragging. He had 2 pellets left with no excuse for another pencil. He snarled. The fat man was now watching him. He glared back, smirking. The man continued to stare, and Bakura matched it, his eyes darkening, his smirk becoming more and more evil. Eventually, the fat man seemed to become nervous and backed away, turning to face a different direction. Good. He looked back to the clock. It had killed an entire….7 minuets. 39 to go. He picked up his test paper and began chewing on the corner. When the white stuff became too soggy and weak to chew on any longer, he placed it down, admiring the wet patch that it left on the desk. 31 minuets. He picked up another pellet, and threw it again. Yami turned around, crazed.

'THEIF I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT ONE LAST TIME.' Bakura smiled at the angry teen, before looking to his desk as he saw the old man walk over to Yami.

'If you do one more thing, your paper shall be terminated and you will be asked to leave.'

'But he's…'

'You will be asked to leave. Now be quiet and finish your paper.' Bakura looked around to see Malik glancing over at him, signalling a thumbs up. He watched as the blond took his own pencil, and following example from the albino, made 3 pellets. He continued to throw these at the pharaoh, who flinched visibly each time, blood running down his neck. Bakura watched at the ancient spirit grew rigid with anger. 20 minuets left. He looked down at his final pellet.

'_You've caused enough trouble. I have yet to fathom how you're getting away with it.'_

'_**Years of practise.'**_

'_How many do you have left?'_

'_**Just one. I had 5, Malik threw the rest.'**_

'_I saw.'_

'_**Funny, wasn't it?'**_

'_You're a sadistic bastard, do you know that?'_

'_**Yup.'**_

'_You should really look at that banking career when we get back from the store.'_

'_**Store?'**_

'_Toaster?'_

'_**So it's worth it.' **_The mind link cut off. Hell, the shadow realm already had 24 toasters, one more wouldn't hurt it. He smiled to himself. 8 minuets left. He picked up the pencil and threw it at Atemu, his neck now streaming with red stuff. He turned his head slowly, his red eyes twitching. Oops, maybe he went too far? Nah. What could the midget do anyway? Malik looked over from his desk, grinning at Bakura.

'You have 5 minuets left.' He looked to the front, before watching the final 5 minuets tick over.

'Time. Pens down.' The fat man began to collect papers and Bakura sat twirling his thumbs innocently as best he could. As the man reached down for Bakura's paper he frowned, picking it up by the dry corner. He shook his head, what went on with that teen was none of his business.

'You may leave.' The shuffling of chairs commenced before Bakura heard a shrill scream,

'YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD THEIF!' With that Bakura stood up and raced to the exit, clambering over chairs, people and straight to the outdoors, laughing manically as the tri-coloured pharaoh tried to catch him.

_I came up with this in my general studies exam. The smirking part actually happened to me, I had a creepy man stare at me cos I didn't write for 40 minuets._

_Anyway, good luck to everyone taking exams, _

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


End file.
